


Too sober

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Drabble prompt: I'm too sober for this!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because lately I just need more Carl in my life.

Carl was lounging on the couch feet propped on the table, controller in his hands. Coffee table cluttered with soda cans and candy wrappers. “Shit!” he shouted at the television, his character was gunned from behind. He tossed the controller onto the coffee table and pushed the table away from him with his foot. He sat up, rubbing his hand over his eyes, and made his way to Liam’s play-pen. Picking him up and leading them back to the couch, he put in a movie for them both to watch.  
  
They were half-way through the cartoon when the door snapped open with a loud bang. Carl turning his head, first noticing the arm wrapped around the tall redheads back as he enters the room. Attached at the lips with Mickey, not pausing to notice anyone else in the living room. The two stumbling their way towards the stairs, shedding their jackets as they go, leaving them discarded on the floor.  
  
Carl watches the whole scene unfold in front of him as Mickey pushes Ian towards the stairs, Ian’s back hitting the wall as they continue to heavily kiss. His hand sliding from the back of Mickey’s head and into the back pocket of his jeans. Ian’s head turning to the side so Mickey had more excess to his neck. Ian slightly pushes Mickey away from him, pulling his hand out of Mickey’s back pocket to grab at his hand and tug him up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Carl gaze was still on them, watching them make the rest of the way up the stairs. Listening to the sound of footsteps along the hall and another bang as a door opens and closed.  
  
Turning his attention back to Liam, who had fallen asleep during the cartoon, “I’m too fucking sober for this!” he shouts, hoping his words would travel up the stairs and travel towards the boys shared bedroom.. He grabs the remote, turning the sound up on the television. Grabbing his controller to switch from the show to the video game once more. “Sexiled to the fucking couch.” He mumbles to himself, submerging himself once more into the video game, ignoring the loud thumping sounds coming from upstairs.


End file.
